Moonlight and Sunshine
by shekilledparallax
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of its characters. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. 2nd person p.o.v. You're Rachel. About the morning after and Quinn adoration.


Her hair smelled really good. Like sunshine and moonlight. Maybe.

That was the first thought you had upon waking to find that beautiful head of soft, choppy, blonde hair tucked beneath your chin. Quinn is angelic when she's asleep and you slowly and meticulously move to get a better view of the sleeping beauty. None of the mystery that usually surrounds her when she's awake exists in the glow of 6 a.m and she seems so...innocent. Pure and virginal...almost.

At this thought the events of last night flood your mind like a pornographic slide show. Quinn insisted on going out last night with your mutual friends. Bad idea. The sexy dancing, the drinks, the debonair way she looked at you from across the dance floor..god how she wrecked you. You were forced to resign to social conventions (y'know not fucking on the top of the bar). By the end of the night you were so horny you seriously considered fucking her in one of the bathroom stalls in the club.

You can almost hear the thud your bodies made as they slammed into the door of your shared condominium. You definitely remember the clatter of expensive Anne Klein buttons hitting the floor as you frantically ripped her pristine, tailored button-up off of her perfectly toned body. You can still feel the lace underwear being pulled roughly down your legs to allow her access to your sex. Your thighs still tingle from having her hair brush against them as she knelt between your legs to taste you. You remember the way your hands tightened in her hair when she hit that special spot inside you with her long, extremely talented tongue.

Making her come for you was probably your favourite part. You vividly recount the way she had moaned your name as you canted into her and over when the positions were flipped and you had control. You remember riding her to the edge of your shared desire at a frenzied pace that ordinary human bodies shouldn't be able to reach. But, you're Rachel Berry and you are beyond extraordinary. Of course you'd kept that pace until she was convulsing underneath you and begging you to make her come. You can still feel the marks her fingers had left when they raked across your back as she came. Not quite so angelic after all.

Your hands seem to have a mind of their own as they reach out to cup her rose tinted cheeks. You do so softly, careful not to wake her because you know how light of a sleeper she is. She stirs a little, despite your precautions, but ultimately pulls herself closer to you. Even in her sleep she craves you and the mere thought thrills you immeasurably. Carefully, ever so carefully, you lean over and place a soft kiss on her perfect little nose.

Her eyes open slowly and your chocolate irises are met with sleep clouded, beautiful hazel. She smiles at you sleepily but makes no attempt to move. For a moment, she's staring at you with this lazy, content smile on her face. You want to bask in it for the rest of your life. Even after 8 years of Quinn Fabray her smile still has the power to set your soul on fire. She is still breathtakingly beautiful. You conjecture that the quintessential person is found in Quinn Fabray. Funny, smart and absolutely charming in every single way...yet she spends her days with you.

Quinn senses the change in your thought process ( that's how well she knows you) and frowns. She takes your hand in hers, brings it to her mouth and presses her lips to it softly. Quinn knows you inside and out. Definitely well enough to know when you're brooding. You could fall into yourself with the way you think.

She always catches you before you fall. Always.

"What's the story, Morning Glory?" She asks softly. Not pushing, but just enough for her to let you know she cares. Quinn's voice is husky from sleep (and possibly whatever naughty thoughts she had been dreaming of). She has a tendency to dream of sex and from the sight of her flushed cheeks earlier, you wouldn't put it past her.

" I love you, Quinn Fabray." You say as you trail a hand through her hair just the way she likes. Your fingernails lightly graze her scalp and you can almost feel her purring with content.

"Rachel, I love you more." She whispers. It's more than enough.


End file.
